Kira Kira -Kyouya Ootori Story-
by Miura Miharu
Summary: Being a study freak didn't exactly have that much of an impact on me. Hiding my feelings? Easy-peasy. I was well known many things in middle school. But transferring to Ouran like my sister, as a scholarship student was not what I had expected it to feel like. Meeting a whole new world of people here at Ouran, how am I going to cope?
1. Chapter 1: Ouran Academy

**Walking along the sidewalk of the road, this was probably a weird way to start my day. But sis just had to leave her notebook lying on the table like that.  
"I must not forget it in the morning!" she said.  
But guess what, she did.  
I'm Fujioka Kumiru, age 16. Born 10 months after my sister's birth. Very rare, but its a fact. I have not been to school yet because I've been down with a fever. I'm a sickly girl, but I can't help it. My immune system is just that bad. I wasn't suppose to be out, but this notebook had to be brought to sis.**

**I entered the prestigious school, known as Ouran High School. I was wearing my casual clothes, a long sleeved blouse thinking that I didn't need to wear something pretty to this elite school. ****_The gate..._**  
**It shone a beautiful bright golden, and with the sun glinting its surface, it really was not a good idea to look directly at the gate. If you look directly at it, poor eyes and vision. You'll be blinded by it, and that feeling of when your whole vision is all white. Yes. That feeling.**

**I turned around and walked towards the school grounds. There was a beautiful fountain, and the gardens were surrounded with rose bushes and other pretty flowers. As expected of Ouran.**

**I walked to the High School hallways, and everyone was staring and whispering at me. I ducked my head and continued walking in. I had done my research of the Ouran Academy school grounds, and I directed myself to Music Room #3.**

**"Hey hey, is that Fujioka-kun's sister?"  
"Looks like him. She looks almost identical!" **

**I stopped.**

**Fujioka-KUN?  
Isn't my sister a girl?  
Or they may be referring to another person? But she has been leaving and coming home with the boy's uniform...  
I frowned slightly.**

Something's fishy.


	2. Chapter 2: Ouran Highschool Host Club

**I stared at the big door.  
The door was big. Huge, humongous.**

I felt like my eyeballs were about to pop out. "Its... its.. its HUGE!" I exclaimed to myself, feeling so amazed, but the front gate was still bigger. I put my hand on the shined, brass coloured handle and hesitantly opened the door. The handle was securely secured to the door, so it took quite an amount of strength.  
"Sorry for intruding..'' I said softly.  
"Welcome to the Host Club!'' manly voices, with a tinge of high-pitchiness echoed throughout the room. Bright red rose petals swarmed out of the door, and I swatted them away.  
Rose petals, Host club... host club..  
NO WAY

"Huh..? Who's this? Another commoner?" said two twins.  
Another commoner? If sis and I are the only 'commoners' that got transferred here...  
NO WAY  
"Don't bother her, Hikaru, Kaoru." said a princely looking tall blonde who casually strode to me. He stretched out his arm, touching my head. "Are you lost, my princess?" he said.

"First of all... I'm not a princess. Secondly, if you could get your hand off my head... And lastly, if you're trying to be princely on me... Its not working..."

I was trying hard to hide the nervousness in me.

He turned pale. Then he stood up and looking extremely soul-less, he reappeared to a dark dark corner of the room, sniffing and eating...  
Noodles that could be bought at the local supermarket.

Strange...

"Eh? Kumiru? What are you doing here?" a voice asked. I turned to the source of the voice and what a shock I got!  
It was my sister!

**''I see..." I said, after the Host Club has told me about why my sister had to cross dress as a boy. After they introduced themselves, Tamaki asked, "So, Kumiru, would you like to join the Host Club?" **

**"Joining the host club... I could help sis, and keep an eye on the guys... I simple cannot trust these guys here..." I mumbled to myself.**

**"We can hear you..." said the twins.**

"Okay, I'll join. But I'll be heading off first... I'm feeling a little cold..." I said as I rubbed my nose with the end of my sleeve.  
"Well then, I'll be going. Nice meeting you." I said, bowed and walked out.

What a day... Was that a good decision...?


	3. Chapter 3: Year 2, Class A

**I walked through the hallways of the Highschool campus. The pink tinted walls made me feel a little at ease, but the fact that its rich walls made me feel nervous... I was wearing what I wore yesterday.  
One more thing, knowing that I'm not going to be in the same class as my sis made me nervous. Whats worse, I'm a year 2. Great, skipping a year, I'm extremely happy...  
I was dreading to meet that Tamaki again, I was hoping that he would not be in the same class as me...  
I walked to the second level, after saying goodbye to my sister, although I had to say brother... I need to get used to it... **

**I walked to my new class, telling myself that I won't see that Tamaki. Just when I said it, I saw that-that freeloader! Freezing in the middle of walking in, I stood at the door like an idiot. One leg in front of me, my face, probably as white as sheet.**

**"Ah! Kumiru-chan! Haaaaai!" Tamaki said, as he waved frantically at me. I slightly smiled at him.**  
**Be nice to your enemies. My quote since, forever.**  
**Composing myself, I breathed in and out, then walked to my table, which suprisingly had my name on it!**

**"Ah, welcome to our class, Kumiru." said someone beside me. I turned my head and realised that I was sitting next to Kyouya. "H-Hi..." I said, not sounding very enthusiastic.**  
**What was there to be excited about.. But sitting next to Kyouya, someone who was not as bad as Tamaki, might not be a bad... arrangement after all.**

**-Time skip to after school- (Fast, but I had to!)**

**"Hey Tamaki," said Kyouya. "I got to bring Kumiru around the school, so the club will have to wait for awhile." "No problem!" said Tamaki, as he bounced up the stairs to music room #3. "Well, then, let's go." said Kyouya. I nodded, thinking deeply about what I should cook for tonight's dinner.**


	4. Chapter 4: Myopia is horrible

** Kyouya led me around the school, showing me places like the East wings, the cafeteria, and so on. He then led me out to this place which had a..  
Okay a statue of a boy made out of this silver looking stone in a middle of a rectangular 'pool' thing.  
Obviously, he was urinating the pool's water or some sort.  
"Recycling the water for decoration purposes, and in a rich style...?" I mumbled to myself, pushing up my glasses and putting my chin in between my index finger and thumb. "Interesting...".**

**"Fascinated by the statue huh...? Oh, and this was where Haruhi's bag and all its contents in it landed." explained Kyouya. We were walking around the 'pool'. "That girl must really been-" I said, half way in mid-sentence when I slipped on a puddle. I instinctively grabbed Kyouya's arm and we both fell into the pool.**

**I had hit my head against the surface. Thank goodness the water was not very deep to submerge anyone, but I had inhaled some water and was on a coughing fit. My glasses was probably floating somewhere in the water. I could only see the blurry vision of a figure, which was definitely Kyouya, standing up.**

**"Kumiru, are you alright?" asked Kyouya, as he pulled me up by my waist.**  
**Being short-sighted was definitely not a nice thing to have.**  
**"I detest being myopic... Oh.. I'm fine. Thank you."**  
**"Hmm..?" And Kyouya rubbed one side of my head.**  
**"OW OW OW OW" I hollered and took away his hand.**

**"Maybe not huh. We should get an ice pack on it. But first, a change of clothes."**  
**I was listening, at the same time searching the water for my glasses. Then, a pair of hands came towards my face and put my glasses on.**  
**"Thank you. And sorry, for pulling your arm." I said, and we both stood up and got out of the 'pool'.**

**I looked around, feeling alittle scared that the other girls might misunderstand.**  
**"Don't worry, everyone's still in class at this time, Host Club members get to end class earlier." he said.**

**Before going up, we squeezed out uniforms to get rid of as much water as we could first before going up.**  
**It was not a good idea to get yourself wet and go into the academy. The air conditioner did not help one bit. I shivered the moment I got in, and started sneezing. Wearing the wool sweater over my blouse was not a good idea either, due to over collection of water. Kyouya took off his blazer and put it over my shoulders. "Thank you a-ACHOO.. again... But you should have it back..."**  
**He didn't say anything, but just patted my back and quickened his pace. I took it as he was fine with it...**

**Kyouya opened the music room door.**  
**"Ah We- WOAH! Kyouya, Kumiru! What happened? Both of you are wet!" exclaimed Tamaki.**  
**"No Tamaki, we're completely dry." I said ducked my head.**  
**"Damn. I need to stop being sarcastic..." I thought.**

**Sis came back with two towels, and gave one to Kyouya. She wrapped the other one around me and guided me to the changing room.**  
**"I'll request for the air conditioner to be turned down. And you'll have to stick with the Ouran uniform."**  
**That yellow puffy dress. I had no choice but to wear it.**

**Thanks for reading it up to this point. I thought I had done a super bad job... Thanks for supporting!**


	5. Chapter 5: Our weakness

**"THE SHOES. WATCH THE SHOES!" screamed sis and I. The twins were dragging us to the music room. They were pulling us by the back of our uniforms, causing the back of our shoes to make squeaky sounds against the well polished floor. We definitely did not want our shoes to be worn out faster, and we were struggling to keep our feet on the ground, so we agreed to finally follow them.**

**"Welcome!" we said, as customers walked through the gates of a garden. I was wearing a Kimono with my sister, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai.**  
**The Kimono was beautiful. It was a pale turquoise with embroidery of flowers around it. There were also cute little birds and butterflies on it. The butterflies looked like they were fluttering around.**

**We were hosting a Cherry Blossom Viewing Banquet. I looked around, seeing Tamaki-senpai talking to this girl, holding her hand and moving his face nearer to her. "Of course, I'd choose the princess here for a take-out." he said, while the girl blushed. I sighed, wondering how flirty he could get. I looked to the other side, hearing a splash. "Kaoru!" said Hikaru.**  
**Hikaru held Kaoru's hand, and imaginary sparkles well, sparkled around then.**  
**Kaoru bit his lip, and Hikaru did some stuff which caused the customers to**

**I walked over to where my sister was. I sat down beside her. Honey-senpai was making ocha.**  
**"He's spilling too much.." I thought. "Mitsukuni, you spilled too much." said Mori-senpai.**  
**Haruhi and the other two girls were horrified, while I was just sitting there, habitually thinking too deeply.**

**"Individuals with blood type AB have both A and B antigens on the surface of their red blood cells, and their blood plasma don't contain any antibodies against either A or B antigen..."**  
**"Universal recipient..." I muttered. Sure, meeting a blood type AB person may be nerve wrecking thing, due to the individual's rumored split personality... But, its not all that bad...**

**-Time skip-**  
**"Physical...examination..? If that happens, the customers will realize that Haruhi is a girl!" shouted Tamaki-senpai.**  
**"Sorry, we're late!" said Haruhi. Tamaki-senpai started saying things about keeping my sister's gender a secret and things like that.**  
**"Oh!" I said. "If the girls find out that my sister is a girl.. she won't be able to repay her debt.." I said. Then my sister started to say things about finding another method and stuff.**  
**"Ootoro.." said Mori-senpai. Suddenly, there was this tension in the air and Haruhi and I were a little bit convinced... "Oh yeah... You didn't get to eat some at the dance party last time right...?" said Tamaki-senpai, having a creepy smile on his face, his colour turning a gruesome blue.**  
**The twins said something about knowing someone who did not eat ootoro and a weird person and all...**  
**"Wha-what are you all talking about... Just because we're poor doesn't mean..." said Haruhi. As she talked on, I saw that all the hosts were looking at us, smiling.**  
**"Will we really be able to eat some?" I said, feeling convinced. Its not everyday we get to eat ootoro, and we'll be doing something beneficial...**

**Sis looked at me in utter shock. I scratched my head and mouthed "Sorry"**

**Well, we'd have to see what happens tomorrow, since my sister also indulged in the situation..**


	6. Chapter 6: Rich style of physical exams

**"Physical Examinations shall begin now"**

**"So I asked them, what they do for Physical Examinations, and they said that a Physical Exam is the same anywhere. It'll be a little bad if there's a difference between these stuff." explained Haruhi.**  
**"Tch, talk about the same. I got a shock of my life when I saw that whole line of nurses and doctors!" I said, as my sister was being dragged by a nurse. "Why are they dressed up like that?" Haruhi asked when she saw Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai in Doctor clothing. "Just helping us to create the atmosphere" said Kyouya, pushing up his glasses. I stared up at him, wondering how he got into this plan that I thought he would have disliked. Maybe Tamaki convinced him or something...**

**"Lady Shiramine! You've lost two kilo's compared to last year!" exclaimed a doctor. As the nurses beside her clapped, Lady Shiramine confessed that she thought she gained some. "What's with this special 'treatment'? Having read my mind, Kyouya replied', "Making the students happy is of top priority. Even though this is a school, business still counts." "Rich bastards" was probably what my sister was thinking about.**

**As I was standing beside Kyouya, observing the lively commotion going on here and there, a doctor accidentally bumped into me, and that caused me to hit Kyouya, but he caught me.**  
**"I-I'm sorry.." the doctor said. "I-it's okay..." I replied. Then off he went.**  
**Something's wrong with that guy...**  
**"Oya..?" we said together. We looked at each other. I might have been thinking what he was thinking about...**

**Sorry its alittle short!**


End file.
